fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Conclusion of the Crossing Roads (Silver Snow)/Script
Chapter 19 Silver Snow Garland Moon Conclusion of the Crossing Roads =Introduction= Narration : After storming the streets of Enbarr and bringing imperial forces to their knees,the resistance army surrounds the Imperial palace. To topple the Empire and save Rhea from its clutches, the resistance army steels itself for battle against Emperor Edelgard! =Battle= * Victory Conditions: Defeat the enemy commander. * Defeat Conditions: ** (Casual Mode) All of your units fall in battle. ** (Classic Mode) Byleth falls in battle. Movie: Death of the Flame Emperor (Edelgard leans against her sword for support as she pants for air. She kneels on the floor in front of her throne, watching Byleth. Byleth stares calmly at her.) * Edelgard: It looks as though... my path... will end here. (Edelgard reaches for her Hero's Relic, Aymr, which lays on the floor beside her. The crest stone within briefly glows as she wraps her fingers around it.) * Edelgard: My teacher... claim your victory. (Byleth closes their eyes.) * Edelgard: Strike me down. You must! (Byleth furrows their brows, and then opens their eyes again, looking at Edelgard.) * Edelgard: Even now... across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict... will go on forever. (Byleth's gaze is unwavering as they watch Edelgard struggle to speak. But sadness is shown on their face.) * Edelgard: Your path... lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it. (Edelgard leans forwards towards Byleth, lowering her head in grief as she speaks her last words.) * Edelgard: If I must fall... let it be by your hand. (Byleth's grip on the Sword the the Creator tightens. They slowly walk towards Edelgard as she kneels down facing the floor. Light from the windows behind Byleth envelopes them, creating a halo, as if they were brought into the world to right the wrongs. Byleth's gaze doesn't have guilt or hesitance anymore, but instead displays determination. They lift their sword up, preparing to strike down.) * Edelgard: I wanted... to walk with you... (As soon as those words fall, the Sword of the Creator swings down. The screen fades to black.) After Battle * Hubert: If you are reading this letter, that means I have perished. As Her Majesty would never surrender to another, I can only assume she has fallen as well. It greatly pains me to think of this coming to pass... That said, as the survivors, I must ask you to settle certain affairs in our stead. You must destroy the threat that slithers in the dark. I am sure you must recall Monica and Tomas. Their allies yet live. They hold deep resentment against the children of the goddess and the people of the world, and they are biding their time until they can exact revenge. If left to their own devices, it is certain they will eventually bring unimaginable calamity and suffering to the world. I detected their sorcery when you took Fort Merceus. I have deduced the location of their stronghold, Shambhala. You will find its whereabouts enclosed. There is no question that they are the enemies of everyone in Fódlan. Do not allow yourselves to forget that. Lastly... While I cannot say she is in good health, the archbishop resides in a secret chamber in the Imperial palace. I have shared the location of the entrance to that secret chamber with the person to whom I have entrusted this letter. I believe that Her Majesty will be victorious... Even still, I must plan for her defeat as well. If you wish to lead this world, I challenge you to rise to the occasion and surpass my estimation of you. Such is your obligation as the victors... and the only fitting tribute to all that Lady Edelgard sacrificed. Event: Bloodstained History Imperial Palace (Enbarr, the Imperial Capital) Daytime (Backdrop is Byleth standing while Rhea, weak, leans against their arms) * Rhea: You... You have come to save me... Is this... Is this a dream? I have longed to see you again... all this time... Is it truly you? (Backdrop disappears. Byleth nods) * Rhea: Seteth, Flayn... You are here as well... Thank you for supporting the professor, and for rescuing me. * Seteth: Rhea... I am overjoyed that you are unharmed. I could not stand losing another of our kind. * Rhea: Yes... I am reminded of the past... of reuniting in Enbarr... * Seteth: It is truly nostalgic. I would love nothing more than to lose ourselves in memories of the old days, but... I must tell you something, Rhea. We have received incredible news, albeit from the Empire. They have told us the identity of our enemy. Those who slither in the dark... It is time for us to stop hiding the truth about the goddess--the progenitor god. The truth about us. It is time for us to tell the people everything. * Rhea: Those who slither in the dark... * Flayn: We are told they despise the children of the goddess, as well as those who live above ground. They are planning something horrible. * Rhea: ... * Seteth: Please, tell the professor everything about these vile people. There must be things that only you know. * Rhea: I understand. Dear child... I will now tell you all that I know. It is true that there is a group of people who have slithered in the darkness and threatened the peace of Fódlan since ancient times. I am sure you have heard the stories of a man named Nemesis... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: The King of Liberation... ** Choice 2: The wielder of the Sword of the Creator... * Seteth: Nemesis, the King of Liberation... The man who received the Sword of the Creator from the goddess and became a hero. However... * Rhea: Nemesis was originally the leader of a group of bandits. He plundered the Holy Tomb and stole the remains of the progenitor god. When Nemesis appeared in Zanado some time later, he already wielded the Sword of the Creator. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: In Zanado? ** Choice 2: How did he get the Sword of the Creator? * Seteth: ** Response 1: The Red Canyon. We journeyed there five years ago. Do you recall? ** Response 2: * Rhea: I do not know how Nemesis obtained the sword, or why he appeared in Zanado. But he used that sword to massacre the people there. The children of the progenitor god. From their corpses he gained even more power, and brought war to Fódlan... A mere bandit like Nemesis would not have been capable of anything so monstrous on his own... * Seteth: It was surmised that someone was collaborating with Nemesis, and there was a massive investigation to uncover who it was. But the truth was never discovered. I am now certain that his accomplices were Those who slither in the dark. And this time, they have utilized the imperial army to send Fódlan back into the flames of war... * Flayn: So, Edelgard has made a temporary alliance with them in order to achieve her own aims... Professor, we must journey to Shambhala and stop them! (Byleth nods) * Rhea: You must not allow Fódlan's bloody history... the Red Canyon Tragedy... to repeat itself... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts